1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flat panel display apparatus, and more particularly, to a flat panel display apparatus having improved power routing of a source driver integrated circuit and a source driver integrated circuit mounted thereon.
2. Related Art
Recently, most display apparatuses are flat panel display apparatuses. A representative flat panel display apparatus is a liquid crystal display apparatus. The liquid crystal display apparatus displays image data by a pixel-based optical shutter operation using a characteristic in which an arrangement state of liquid crystal molecules is changed according to voltage environments.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes source driver integrated circuits that provide source driving signals for displaying an image on display panels. The source driver integrated circuits receive power required for operations from external power supplies, and the power is supplied to the same parts or different parts in the source driver integrated circuits. However, the power may be supplied at different levels according to the position of each part by the line resistance difference of internal paths of the source driver integrated circuit.
In more detail, one of the power provided to the source driver integrated circuits is a half supply voltage (Half VDD, hereinafter, referred to as “HVDD”). The half supply voltage HVDD may be used when a channel amplifier outputs a source driving signal or a gamma circuit provides a gamma voltage.
In each source driver integrated circuit, a large number of channel amplifiers are arranged in an array, wherein each channel amplifier may be configured to output a source driving signal by using the half supply voltage HVDD.
In the conventional source driver integrated circuit, the half supply voltage HVDD may be supplied to each channel amplifier at different levels by the difference of line resistances of internal paths of the source driver integrated circuit. The half supply voltage HVDD applied to a specific power pad of the source driver integrated circuit may be supplied to the center of an array, and may be supplied to an edge side according to an order arranged in the array. That is, the difference of line resistances may occur between the power pad and each channel amplifier. Therefore, the half supply voltage HVDD supplied to each channel amplifier may not be uniform by the difference of line resistances.
Since the output characteristics according to channel amplifiers of the source driver integrated circuit may be changed as described above, a problem such as block dim may occur on a display panel.